A New World
by CrimsonDragonEyes
Summary: A girl named Britny is sent to live with her friends cousin island due to her father and ex-boyfriends abuse. While staying there Britny is sent to a school known as the Dueal Academy. Knowing nothing about dueling she is automaticly considered an outcast.Then she meets cute, and popular Jaden Yuki. And how will things turn out when her ex-boyfrind and father come for a visit?


Today would be the last day that Britny would be at her home. Today was the day of which she had to leave. She must leave because of her ex-boyfriend and father. Her father has beat her so to where she has many cuts and scratches on her body. Her boyfriend has done the same. His name is Calvin. He has beat and broken Britny's spirit and almost her entire soul. So her band mates are sending her away to stay with their old friend on an island a fairly good distance from where she lived at. Britny and her band mates are on their way to the dock.

"Britny, are you sure you will be ok out there. I mean you are kinda disapearing out of nowhere." Asked the drummer, Samantha. She and Britny have been best friends since the fourth grade. Britny just simply nodded her head. She knew if she was to talk that she would start crying. By all truth, she really wanted to stay here with her friends and most of her family, but she also knew that they were worrying about her. The police didn't do anything about it. They told Britny's grandma that they were from falling and that even with these kind of marks, they had no solid proof that it was the Father and only two people that knew she was leaving besides the band was Britny's grandma and her Aunt Sherrie.

"Look stop putting on an act. We all know you don't really want to leave, but you also don't want us to worry about you am I right?" Britny's eyes got really wide and she looked at one of three guitarist, Victoria. Britny continued to stare at Victoria until her phone vibrated. She knodded her head at Victoria then looked at her message on her phone.

Grandma: How far are you guys to the Dock?

"Hey how far are we from the dock? Gram wants to know." It was the first Britny had talked and it sounded like she was dead for the way her voice sounded. Sam looked at her watch.

"I would have to say about another ten minutes and we should be there." Britny gave a weak nod and started to text back.

Britny: Sam said about another ten minutes maybe a little more but no more than half an hour.

Grandma:OK. Britny I want you to know something.

Britny: What?

Grandma: Everything that everyone is doing is for you ok? Please just remember that ok?

Britny reread the message about five times before answwering back.

Britny: Ok. Hey can I ask you for a promise?

Grandma: Hmm, depends.

Britny: Please don't do anything stupid ok?

Grandma: Sorry I can't make that promise.

Britny looked really sad. She hated it when people couldn't keep or make a promise to a promise.

Britny: Fine. Just you and Aunt sherrie and everyone. Keep safe. I gotta go. We are at the dock. I will call you when I get to Jessicas ok?

Grandma: Ok. Talk to you then. Bye Bye.

Britny shut her phone on put it back in her pocket. The trip to the dock was nothing, it was getting to the island that was the problem. Britny has a thing about water, she hates it. The only time she will go near it is to take a shower or when drinking it. She won't go near it because when she was little she was nearly drowned once by accident then three times after that on purpose.

"Britny. I wish we could go with you but we can't. We have to go back to protect you grandma and aunt. that is what you wanted right?" Sam asked kind of unsure. Britny was about to say something when the second gutarist said something first.

"Of course that is what she wants. And we will keep that promise ok? Britny I promise you that I will die to protect your family, OK?" At first everyone looked shocked. Britny was the most shocked but quickly regained her composure and then smiled a little.

"OK. You better keep your promise then. But if you can prevent any death, then do it. Got it Austin?" Austin smiled and nodded his head. By now they were at the dock parking lot. Sam, Victoria, and Austin got out with Britny. The band decided that the three of them should walk Britny to the boat. The other band mambers, Dillon, Christian, Chris, and Stevfon decided that they would watch the car and such. Britny, Sam, Austin, and Victoria grabbed Britny's belongings and walked to the boat. Once they got there they all gave Britny a hug.

"Britny who would have thought that I would be one of the ones saving the one who saved me in the fourth grade. Well, imma miss you a lot ok?" Sam started to cry, one thing that no one except the band sees. Britny just smiled and embraced Sam in a hug.

"Sam, how could I have helped you? I never did anything. Ya all I did was step inbetween you and that baseball bat but that was it, I never did anything." Sam pulled away, wiped her eyes, and looked at Britny and smiled. Britny smiled back. This time it was Victoria who was to speak.

"You know Britny, it seemed no matter how mad or how much trouble we go into, it seemed that we just couldn't get away from each other. I am glad we got to spend the time we did have together. I will miss you soo much. Oh and thank you for showing me there is such a light that you can turn to." Britny was about to cry but was hugged by Victoria therefore stopping the tears. Both girls smiled and then let each other go. Then it was silence for a few seconds before Austin started to speak.

"Thanks for everything Britny. You have been a great friend even when I was so mean to you. I would always say that I was not a good person but you always said the opposite. You talked me out of so many things. And for that, I am glad. Because like I said before, I will die to protect your family, I owe you that." Britny started to cry and ran at Austin and gave him the biggest hug she could despite the pain of her marks from her fatherr and ex-boyfriend.

"You ~sob~ guys have been ~sob~ such great friend to ~sob~ me. I really do ~sob~ not know ~sob~ what I ever could have done ~sob~ with out you all. ~sob, sob, sob~ Thank you all so much." Britny then let go of Austin, wiped her eyes, and then smiled. She looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. She said the last of her goodbyes and carried her four bags onto the boat. As the boat was pulling away she continued to wave at her friends, though she did this not knowing why. It could be because she may not ever see them again or becaus eshe simply will miss them that much.


End file.
